


Carpool

by LostInMythicality



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInMythicality/pseuds/LostInMythicality
Summary: Just a little moment between the boys...





	Carpool

Take a minute to picture this,

It's Friday night and the two have been invited out to a function. Rhett surprises Link by showing up at Link's house to pick him up. Rhett knows Link misses carpooling in the mornings to the studio so he thought this might be a nice gesture. He brings Barbara, since it's just a bonfire party in a backyard the dogs were invited too. Barbara bolts out of the car and begins her quest to find Jade. Rhett gets to the door, urgently trying to hush Barbara. His surprise ruined. He's about to knock at the door when Link opens it. Jade rushes out to meet her best friend. As this happens Rhett steps inside into the living room while Link finishes getting ready. After a few hyper moments and friendly sniffs Jade and Barbara begin to immediately settle in and snuggle up next to Rhett on the couch. Link is classically making sure he looks perfect. He loses track of time scrolling social media and then tiredly tilts his head back. A little later, Link reappears to the scene. Two snoring dogs, and a beautiful lifelong friend. He leans against the beam, separating the living room and the kitchen. He smiles in utter adoration of the beauty in front of him, and the wonderful life they've built. He quietly approaches Rhett to wake him up to go to their friends. He ghosts his fingertips across Rhett's wrist lightly and whispers into Rhett's ear. Rhett startles, unaware he'd fallen asleep and slightly disoriented. "Hey there, bo," Link says as he helps Rhett sit up. "Do you wanna bail tonight and just order in? I don't mind," Link continues. Rhett a little more coherent answers, "I really wanted to carpool with you, I know you've been missing it, and that's why I came over. To surprise you," he tilts his head down. "I am awfully tired though." 

Link sits down beside him, pulls Rhett's phone from the table and crafts a quick message to their friends apologizing for bailing last minute. "There, all settled," his eyes twinkling as he slides into the open space next to Rhett. He coaxes Rhett's face close to his, placing a gentle kiss on his lips and then slides his arm around Rhett's body. As he curls into Link, he hears Link whisper to himself but also to the room "I don't care about the car rides, I am on the best ride in my entire life and it's because of you, Rhett." They fall into a comfortable silence, exchanging occasional kisses, jokes, and some of the wine that's appeared... They fall asleep in a pile of dog, blankets and friendship.

It's Saturday morning now and Link can barely contain himself... He wakes Rhett up by jangling his car keys in front of his face. Rhett stirs and looks at his best friend and smiles. "Get up, man, let's go get breakfast, we can carpool." Link is beaming as they slide out the door hand in hand. He gets to carpool today. Rhett walks with more confidence and his heart full. He gets to see his love giddy. It's the best day ever.


End file.
